Just enjoy the moment
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: Kimiko wants to enjoy the first snow of winter but Raimundo has other plans...very snowy and circular plans... RAIxKIM rated because...well? I don't trust my self!


Kimiko and Raimundo were outside in the cold winter moonlight. A snowstorm just passed and the show was a fresh powdery snow, but it was just right for packing and making snowballs. Despite the fact that it was 2 in the morning, she'd woken Raimundo up and pulled him outside in his bright orange pajamas, and she made him sit in the soft, cold snow with her. They'd been there for about five minutes, though Raimundo felt like he'd been there for all of eternity. Kimiko was perfectly content, and Raimundo kept on fidgeting. After awhile Rai asked,

"What the _hell_ did you drag me out here for?"

He was shivering,

He was wet,

And he was not in the mood to sit in the snow.

"Rai! It's the first snow of the season." Kimiko snapped, not even bothering to look at him. He eyed her, and thought _damn, she even looks good at two in the morning…_

Kimiko was wearing red, plaid flannel pants and a deep navy wool jacket with a cream and navy striped scarf, cream gloves and a cream hat that let her long Raven hair flow gracefully down her back. The hat had a little pom-pom on the top, and tassels covering her ears, and then falling past her neck. He smiled to himself, thinking of ways to make her crazy, he loved it when she was upset **(A/N: Awwww!)**

She was completely oblivious to the fact that he was staring intently at her.

"Your point?" he said, snapping back to reality after a good couple minutes of staring at her.  
"My point is that it's _supposed_ to be beautiful. Just enjoy the moment will you Rai?" she shushed him and he flopped back into the snow, creating an imprint of his body in the now two foot deep snow. He got up hastily without Kimiko noticing (she was still in her winter-wonderland-dreamland).

"The only thing that'll make me happy…" he bent down stealthily and packed a snowball, tight, and aimed it at the back of her head, "Is this!" he shouted, and threw the snowball at Kimiko. It hit her in the back of the head; just where he intended it to. It splattered across her head, sending cold water down her jacket, soaking through her shirt and making her wet. She turned around violently, absolutely appalled, and threw a snowball back, missing him by at least a foot.

"You missed!" he said, teasing her. Kimiko got up threw another snowball at him and it whizzed above his head as he ducked. He smiled at her efforts, and tried as hard as humanly possible not to stare.

"Oh, Its war now!" she said angrily, and the both of them started throwing snowballs madly. She kept on missing him by a mile, and he kept on hitting where he aimed.

"RAIMUNDO RODRIGUEZ DANIEL PEDROSA STOP MOVING!" Her face was bright red and she was extremely frustrated. She wouldn't give up though; her mind was set on at least hitting him with a snowball. He chuckled at her, and couldn't help but think about how cute she was.

"Now Kimiko." He said, bending over and packing a snowball. She seemed to be unaware of the fact that he was making another snowball, or she would have been down on the ground making one too. "What fun would that be?" he asked, with a mischievous grin, and threw a snowball at her. This time it hit her smack in the middle of the face. Rai gaped at what he had done, regretting it the instant it happened.

"Kim…I…ah?"

She wiped off the cold mess and revealed her bring red nose and cheeks, and eyes streaming with tears.

"Rai, I'm going to murder you!" she shouted at him as she stomped up to him.

She was so close he could feel her breathing.

He told himself to do something, quick.

To enjoy the moment, and not to let it pass.

He'd managed to let the moment pass, so many times before.

That was not going to be the case this time.

She raised a hand to smack him, but he caught it, and laced his fingers through hers. He was surprised that she didn't automatically pull her hand away, but she held his hand instead.

With his other hand he gently wiped away a glistening tear, falling down cheek she gasped at his sudden affection. Her eyes locked with his, and they made him nervous, but he was not going to let the moment pass.

He was going to seize it, and finally do something he'd been dying to do for year.

He put his hand around her waist, and she closed her eyes as he kissed her, lightly at first, but it then became more passionate.

She surrendered and kissed him back, and the snow started to fall again, lightly. She could feel the snow start to melt in her hair as he ran his fingers through it, making her hat fall to the snow covered ground.

Kimiko then felt something hard, cold, and wet hit the back of her head, and she broke away from the kiss and turned around to see Clay and Omi laughing and packing snowballs from their room. She gave them a terrible look, and Rai let go of her, packing snowballs and throwing them. All of the ones he threw ended up flying through the window as Clay and Omi ducked. Kimiko bent over and pulled on her hat, then made a snowball, and this time when she threw it, it hit both of them in the face.

"Funny how the tables turn," She laughed


End file.
